1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data and content distribution networks. More specifically, the present invention relates in one exemplary aspect to methods and apparatus for automated device testing.
2. Description of Related Technology
The provision of content to a plurality of subscribers in a content-based network is well known in the prior art. In a typical configuration, the content is distributed to the subscribers devices over any number of different topologies, including for example: (i) Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network, which may include e.g., dense wave division multiplexed (DWDM) optical portions, coaxial cable portions, and other types of bearer media; (ii) satellite network (e.g., from an orbital entity to a user's STB via a satellite dish); (iii) optical fiber distribution networks such as e.g., “Fiber to the X” or FTTx (which may include for example FTTH, FTTC, FTTN, and FTTB variants thereof); (iv) Hybrid Fiber/copper or “HFCu” networks (e.g., a fiber-optic distribution network, with node or last-mile delivery being over installed POTS/PSTN phone wiring or CAT-5 cabling); (v) microwave/millimeter wave systems; etc.
Various types of content delivery services are utilized in providing content to subscribers. For example, certain content may be provided according to a broadcast schedule (aka “linear” content). Content may also be provided on-demand (such as via video on-demand or VOD, free video on-demand, near video on-demand, etc.). Content may also be provided to users from a recording device located at a user premises (such as via a DVR) or elsewhere (such as via a personal video recorder or network personal video recorder disposed at a network location) or via a “startover” paradigm, which also affords the user increased control over the playback of the content (“non-linear”).
Before certain functionality may be implemented across consumer devices in a network, one or more software applications for implementing the functionality must be tested. For example, applications which enable a user to: order a movie (PPV or OD), “surf” the guide channel or electronic program guide (EPG), record a program, set or use closed captioning features, set or implement parental controls, etc., along with additional applications for features not yet implemented, each require extensive testing in a laboratory environment. Additionally, testing (in a laboratory environment) is performed routinely to ensure currently implementing functions continue to run properly, and/or to test upgrades to existing software implementations.
Exemplary prior art testing methods include e.g., the MiriATE® Test Automation system by Solekai Systems Corporation, and the StounTest™ Development Center by S3 Group Incorporated. However, these prior art testing methods are generally segmented (i.e., performed as a series of physically and temporally separate steps) and performed manually. For instance, in a case where a channel is to be added to a line-up, a series of tests must be performed including: (i) verifying that the channel is not present on a particular client device, (ii) manually adding the channel to a server, (iii) verifying that the channel was added. The verification steps involve using a remote control device or other means for manipulating a display or otherwise navigating via the user interface to check for (i.e., verify) the changes. Such methods are often tedious, require a large number of man-hours, and must be performed individually on a number of test devices.
Accordingly, what are needed are apparatus and methods for replacing the time consuming manual testing process of the prior art, so as to provide inter alia automated end-to-end testing. Ideally, such apparatus and methods would be configured to provide testing to be performed remote to the physical location of the devices under test. Additionally, the automated process would enable simplified testing processes that do not require innate coding skills.